Shifting gears of a motorcycle is often done with one's feet. With time, the motorcyclist's boots become damaged from repeated shifting. The present invention features a boot accessory that can be attached to the side of boots as well as a method of protecting a boot with a boot accessory. The boot accessory can help protect one's boots from the wear and tear that is often caused by shifting gears of a motorcycle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.